


Lemon Chiffon Cake

by threewalls



Series: Yami no Cookbook [6]
Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: fuda_100, Crush, Drabble, F/M, Food, Recipes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-04
Updated: 2004-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-17 16:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><cite>Sensei's cake begins with eight eggs, broken and separated.</cite></p>
            </blockquote>





	Lemon Chiffon Cake

Sensei's cake begins with eight eggs, broken and separated.

Both collections are beaten until thick as custard or stiff as satiny peaks and then they each gradually swallow one-hundred-fifty grams sugar, all to the grinding purr of electric mixers.

The juice and grated rind of two large lemons are added to the yolks, alternately with one cup cake flour. Then, the whites are slowly folded in. Sensei's cake enters a pre-heated 165oC galley oven in a fluted pan.

When Tsubaki-hime returns seventy minutes later, she pouts to learn that the cake she requested only _looks_ like angel-food cake.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: The usual disclaimers about beating separated eggs applies. It's best if you have them at room temperature and make sure there's no grease in the bowl with the egg whites. Oh, and don't grease the cake pan!


End file.
